nasafandomcom-20200215-history
STS-45
| mission_type = Research | operator = NASA | COSPAR_ID = 1992-015A | SATCAT = 21915 | orbits_completed = 143 | distance_travelled = | mission_duration = 8 days, 22 hours, 9 minutes, 28 seconds | launch_mass = | landing_mass = | payload_mass = | launch_site = Kennedy LC-39A | launch_date = UTC | landing_date = UTC | landing_site = Kennedy SLF Runway 33 | crew_size = 7 | crew_members = Charles F. Bolden, Jr. Brian Duffy Kathryn D. Sullivan David C. Leestma Michael Foale Dirk Frimout Byron K. Lichtenberg | crew_photo = Sts-45 crew.jpg | crew_photo_caption = Left to right - Seated: Duffy, Bolden; Standing: Lichtenberg, Foale, Leestma, Sullivan, Frimout | apsis = gee | orbit_epoch = | orbit_reference = Geocentric | orbit_regime = Low Earth | orbit_periapsis = | orbit_apoapsis = | orbit_period = 90.3 min | orbit_inclination = 57.0 degrees | programme = Space Shuttle program | previous_mission = STS-42 | next_mission = STS-49 }} STS-45 was a 1992 Space Shuttle mission using the . Its almost nine day scientific mission was with a non-deployable payload of instruments. It was the 46th Space Shuttle mission and the 11th for Atlantis. Crew Charles F. Bolden, Jr. |flights1_up = Third |position2 = Pilot |crew2_up = Brian Duffy |flights2_up = First |position3 = Mission Specialist 1 |crew3_up = Kathryn D. Sullivan |flights3_up = Third |position4 = Mission Specialist 2 |crew4_up = David C. Leestma |flights4_up = Third |position5 = Mission Specialist 3 |crew5_up = Michael Foale |flights5_up = First |position6 = Payload Specialist 1 |crew6_up = Dirk Frimout |flights6_up = Only |agency6_up = ESA |position7 = Payload Specialist 2 |crew7_up = Byron K. Lichtenberg |flights7_up = Second }} Backup crew Michael Lampton |flights6_up = First |position7 = Payload Specialist 2 |crew7_up = Charles R. Chappell |flights7_up = First }} Crew seating arrangements Mission highlights Atlantis was launched on 24 March 1992, at 8:13 am EST. The launch was originally scheduled for 23 March, but was delayed by one day because of higher-than-allowable concentrations of liquid hydrogen and liquid oxygen in the orbiter's aft compartment during tanking operations. During troubleshooting, the leaks could not be reproduced, leading engineers to believe that they were the result of plumbing in the main propulsion system not thermally conditioned to the cryogenic propellants; the launch was rescheduled for 24 March. Atlantis weighed at launch. STS-45 carried the first Atmospheric Laboratory for Applications and Science (ATLAS-1) experiments, placed on Spacelab pallets mounted in the orbiter's payload bay. The non-deployable payload, equipped with 12 instruments from the United States, France, Germany, Belgium, Switzerland, the Netherlands and Japan, conducted studies in atmospheric chemistry, solar radiation, space plasma physics and ultraviolet astronomy. ATLAS-1 instruments included the Atmospheric Trace Molecule Spectroscopy (ATMOS); Grille Spectrometer; Millimeter Wave Atmospheric Sounder (MAS); Imaging Spectrometric Observatory (ISO); Atmospheric Lyman-Alpha Emissions (ALAE); Atmospheric Emissions Photometric Imager (AEPI); Space Experiments with Particle Accelerators (SEPAC); Active Cavity Radiometer (ACR); Measurement of Solar Constant (SOLCON); Solar Spectrum (SOLSPEC); Solar Ultraviolet Spectral Irradiance Monitor (SUSIM); and Far Ultraviolet Space Telescope (FAUST). Other payloads included the Shuttle Solar Backscatter Ultraviolet (SSBUV) experiment, a Get Away Special (GAS) experiment and six mid-deck experiments. The mission was extended by a day in order to continue science experiments. The landing occurred on 2 April 1992, 6:23 am EST, on Runway 33 of the Shuttle Landing Facility, located at the Kennedy Space Center. The rollout distance was and Atlantis weighed on landing. See also *List of human spaceflights *List of Space Shuttle missions *Nikon NASA F4 *Outline of space science *Space Shuttle Stock Footage Stock footage from the launch of this mission was used in the Chucklevision episode Kidnapped. Sources * NASA mission summary References External links * STS-45 Video Highlights Category:Space Shuttle missions Category:Spacecraft launched in 1992